


Hell Will Appear To Me As This Room

by ohanotherday



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanotherday/pseuds/ohanotherday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock and the Strike team have worked with the Asset many times. They never realized she was an omega until this particular mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Will Appear To Me As This Room

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is set in an AU where omegas lactate all the time and get heats periodically unless there’s suppressants involved.
> 
> I was writing a buckysteve a/b/o fic and then I wrote a throwaway line about Bucky and Hydra alphas and went, “yeah, wow, let’s write that too.” So this fic will become part of a larger series. This fic was inspired by ["Nothing Dirty Going On"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/874150?view_adult=true). And even if it’s not your pairing or fandom, you should read it. It’s not my pairing, not even my fandom, but I read it because I was looking through the a/b/o tag and I’m still all in shock in a good way. Such a good fic. Hits like all my kinks. All of them. Even some kinks I wasn’t even aware of. 
> 
> The title comes from [“Wow I can get so sexual” by Say Anything](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-KeHFkqFt4).

The wait for the plane ride back was filled with raucous laughter. The trip to their destination had been quiet and full of nervous energy, but now that everyone was in the safe house and waiting to be airlifted out, it was rowdy. Brock sat back in his chair. Sort of felt like he was watching a bunch of frat boys instead of soldiers. They were younger, and clearly they were feeling cooped up. Didn't help that they were all alphas. Normally it was a mixture, a handful of alphas, the majority betas, and a sprinkling of omegas. And the Asset, who was technically none of the above. He wasn't sure how she stayed like that. He wasn't a scientist. He was only an alpha and a soldier.

He was taught not to ask those sorts of questions.

Brock glanced over to the side. The Asset was sitting alone, like always. Normally she zoned out, but now her gaze was darting all over the place. Brock stood up and walked toward her. The Asset didn't move, but her gaze focused on him.

As soon as he was close to her, he could see the dampness on her shirt underneath her body armor. That was probably the reason for all her shifty looks. "Are you bleeding?"

The Asset's gaze dropped. "I don't know."

Brock nodded. Wouldn't be the first time she was in critical condition and didn't mention it to anyone. "Undo your armor. Let's check to see if it's your blood or the blood of the men we just killed."

He watched as the Asset undid her armor, her fingers working efficiently. When most of the armor was undone, Brock leaned forward. She didn't smell like blood. She sort of smelled milky.

His gaze snapped up to her eyes. He squatted down, shoving his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled through his nose. The Asset shivered, but Brock held her in place with his hands on her shoulders. It was faint, but she smelled like omega, all sweet and ripe and getting ready for a heat.

"Hey, boss!" Ones of the soldiers called out. "Getting cozy with the Asset over there?"

Some of the other men laughed, but Brock waved them off. "She's an omega."

Some of the men squawked. The ones who had all paid attention in history class knew Bucky Barnes was an omega, but the Asset wasn't supposed to be anything. Zola had created her himself. She was a weapon, not a person with desires. A soldier, not a caretaker or nurturer.

By the time Brock got over his shock, the Asset had finished undoing her armor. Brock shoved it off of her and yanked up her shirt and sports bra over her breasts. Sure enough, her tits were all swollen with milk, nipples taut and leaking.

Just like every other elementary school kid, Brock had spent a week each year learning all about Captain America and the Howling Commandos. As he got older, some of the kids used to joke around about Bucky Barnes being an omega. They all knew her kill count—highest of the bunch in the Howling Commandos—and they all knew she had been best friends with Steve Rogers. After Steve was orphaned, he went to live with the Barnes family. There were always dirty jokes about Bucky feeding Steve. There wasn’t any truth to it, but it was common knowledge that older omegas always helped feed younger siblings. And Steve had been such a runt, he’d need all the milk he could get.

Brock had seen the Asset naked before. The technicians didn’t fuss over modesty, too busy to record data than lust over her body. In the mind wiping chair, they didn’t care about clothes covering her breasts. The technicians and scientists treated everything clinically. If the equipment went wrong, and the doctors needed to do surgery, they’d cut off her shirt anyways. Clothes were a nuisance on the operating table.

The first time Brock had seen her, he thought she was beautiful. She had perfect breasts, all pale and plump. He’d jerked off to the thought of her being an omega a few times.

This was basically a wet dream come true.

The guys shoved forward, some begging to get a taste, others just interested in seeing what Brock was going to do. He glanced over at Jack.

"Well we can't just leave her like this."

Jack shrugged. "It'll be awhile before we're home. Could just have her pump the milk and send it down the sink."

A few of the guys groaned.

"Nah," Brock shook his head. "That would be a waste, and some of my boys are hungry." Brock and Jack shared a smirk. The rest of the soldiers all seemed to agree with him.

"Take this off," Brock ordered, motioning toward her shirt and bra. The Asset did as he requested. He couldn't tell if she was aware of what he was going to do. "Keep your hands on your sides. Don't move them."

He pulled her to the edge of the chair, spreading her legs so he could kneel in between.

There was a trickle of milk going down from her right nipple. Brock traced it with his tongue before latching on. The Asset didn't quite let out a gasp, but he could see her taking a deep breath as he sucked down her milk. He kept his eyes open, watching her face in case she went rogue. The way she stared back at him, gaze way too intense for his own liking, he thought she might. He could’ve ordered her to keep her eyes straight ahead, but after a moment, her gaze dropped to his mouth.

Brock smiled as he switched to the other tit. He’d been with enough omegas to know how to suck on their nipples to make them feel good, wrapping his whole mouth around their areolas and working his tongue. She didn’t respond vocally the way most omegas did when they liked what he was doing, but her physical signs were a good enough indicator, her breathing going faster and her eyes going a little darker.

This wasn't the first mission he worked on with the Asset, but definitely the first where she went into heat and started lactating. He wasn't sure how Hydra had kept her biology together. A person could tell when an omega was on suppressants for heats and milk. Most omegas didn’t want to go around leaking all day, and so they popped a pill each day to make the milk go away. They still smelled like omega, even if there were chemicals overlaid. She didn't smell like chemicals or omega or anything ever. Either there were way too many alphas on the mission, or a technician had fucked up.

When Brock finally moved away, the rest of the soldiers took a turn latching on her breasts. Hallway through someone got the bright idea to give the Asset some water. It would help her to keep producing milk.

By the time they all got a turn, they had milked her dry. She sat looking wrecked. Some omegas got sleepy after feeding others, and some got horny. Brock wondered if she was feeling anything.

Brock had stayed standing next to her, and he went back to her neck to see if her scent was changing. When he inhaled, she smelled more like omega and heat. She was definitely going into heat soon. All of the alphas rubbing her skin probably had helped with that.

Jack nodded from across the room. "What's up?"

Brock scratched the scruff along his jaw. It didn’t feel like the wisest thing to announce to a room of alphas, but they’d figure it out eventually. "She's going into heat."

"We could take turns fucking her," one of the younger soldiers chimed in.

Brock shook his head. "And then I have to deal with a bunch of young alphas fighting to be the one to put their knot in her? No thanks."

"You just want to keep her all to yourself," another muttered.

Brock pursed his lips. He wasn't above using his rank or the promise of pain to keep the others in line, but it had been a successful mission. "How about this. I’ll knot her, but I’ll do it here. Put on a nice show for the rest of you."

The others didn't complain there.

He glanced at the Asset. "Take off the rest of your clothes."

She complied, not pausing for a moment to resist. Brock thought she might, but apparently mind wiping fuckups and biology fuckups didn't go hand in hand. She was still loyal. Still a good soldier. Still obeyed orders.

"On your hands and knees.” 

She went down onto the floor, and Brock waited a moment before undoing his pants enough so he could get his dick out. He stuck a hand in between her legs, feeling the slickness already there. He spread it around a little before rubbing the head of his cock in the mess. Even without an order, the Asset spread her legs a little more. 

Brock smiled, sinking into her heat while the others groaned. The Asset didn't make much noise while he fucked her. He didn’t think she would even if he told her it was alright to.

The Asset’s hair covered her face, and Brock took a moment to move it out of the way. Her hair was long and unkempt, and Brock gripped it tightly. It made her arch up, but she didn’t complain.

A few of the guys threw out suggestions, but Brock only laughed. He knew the kind of picture she was making, even with all the muscle and metal arm. For most of them, _especially_ because of all the muscles and the metal arm.

The Asset was the most ruthless and efficient killing machine Hydra had created, and she had nice hips and pretty tits. She could beat up every single Strike team member, and had done so back in training. Brock was pretty sure every single one of them had gotten hard even as she slammed them down to the ground. The danger was half the thrill.

Brock thought she might be limp while he fucked her, but then the Asset started grinding her hips back against him, trying to get more friction. Brock groaned, releasing her hair so he could grab onto her waist with both hands. He dug his fingertips in, knowing they were going to leave bruises even as he fucked her harder.

He could feel the base of his cock getting bigger, and he considered changing position, but he liked it like this. When his knot started growing, the Asset let out a gasp. Brock held her tighter. She was already doing so well for him. She didn’t need to start panicking now when he was about to come.

“Hey, no freaking out now,” Brock chided. The Asset gave a small nod, going back to keeping pace. He wondered if she was obeying because he was her superior officer, or because he was technically her alpha at the moment. She was technically his at the moment, all her loyalty and understanding going alpha-compliant because she was his pretty little omega. If he had waited a little longer into her heat, he probably could’ve gotten her to start begging for his dick.

Brock groaned, coming inside her. He held her hips still, his knot feeling sensitive.

After a moment, he shoved his hair back, pushing it off his face. He was still in his combat gear, and he was sweating. He took the outer layers off until he was down to his black shirt, ignoring the younger Strike members.

He patted the Asset’s leg to get her attention. “Hey, follow my lead.”

With his cock still knotted inside of the Asset, he wrapped his arms around her waist, going slow as he stood up. Every time his knot pulled too far away from the Asset’s cunt, she did her best to shove her hips back. He leaned up against a wall, and used it to help sit down, making sure to keep the Asset in his lap.

Here the rest of the soldiers had a clear view of the Asset. Every line, every scar. She could try to hide her face, but this was what the soldiers wanted to see.

The Asset had managed to grab onto Brock’s shirt and pants during the move, but he didn’t have the heart to make her release her grasp. She probably thought he was going to try and tug his knot loose, but he was going to keep her there for as long as possible.

Brock grabbed her arm. “Lean back on me.”

There wasn’t any of the slowness that sometimes followed commands. She shoved herself tight against Brock’s chest. His legs were stretched out in front of him, and he moved the Asset’s legs so they were spread over his. It was definitely a good view for the others.

He slid his hands over her legs a couple of times before he brought one up to feel along her slit. He put a couple of fingers on her clit, then put his thumb down and squeezed. One of his girlfriends had liked that. She would rub her clit in a circle during sex, but he could grab her and squeeze like that and get her going too. She said she liked it better because his hands were too rough and hurt otherwise. However, the Asset was so wet that Brock doubted there would be a problem about roughness.

Brock played around to see what got the Asset going, but she was squirming so much. He could tell she wanted to come. Her hips kept angling down so she could ride his knot, and her breathing had gone short. Brock wrapped his other arm around her waist, and then had a better idea. He slid his hand up until it covered her breast, holding it there. She really did have pretty tits. He rubbed a thumb over her nipple, getting it nice and taut before he started squeezing it. 

When she did orgasm, it was one of those ones kind of like a wave going over her, her body jerking again and again. She looked a little surprised by it, and it caught him off guard seeing her moan and rock into his hand. Brock kept working her clit until she calmed down, leaning against his chest again.

When he glanced up and finally paid attention to the rest of his team, he noticed most of them were hard. Even if it hadn’t been a good show, the omega pheromones would do it. His boys were probably all ready to unload.

Brock nodded them over, rolling his eyes even as he did. “If you get come on me, I’ll beat the shit out of you later.” He actually didn’t care about a little come, but it was the principle of the thing. Learning to aim was useful in life.

Most of them didn’t have to jerk off much before they were coming all over the Asset. Brock couldn’t remember the last time he had so many dicks pointing in his direction, but he laughed it off. It was practically a team bonding experience.

He got the attention of the newest recruit. "Get her some more water. We’ll see if we can get more milk out of her."

While that was being taken care of, Jack went using the Asset’s shirt to wipe the come off of her. Brock would complain, but it was smart. The technicians would complain regardless the state they returned her in, but every little bit counted.

Feeling a little overheated, Brock tugged off his own shirt before helping the Asset drink glass after glass of water. He figured he might as well be a good alpha and hold the cup up to her lips, and with the way her eyelids kept lowering even as she drank, she looked ready to pass out at any moment. She was already heat drunk, sleepy and sated and knotted.

Brock watched her attempt to fight off sleep. “Close your eyes if you want.” She stared at him for a moment, until Brock realized where he misspoke. “Close your eyes. Sleep.”

The Asset moved her head so it was tucked into the crook of Brock’s neck. Her eyelashes fluttered shut, and after a few minutes, her breathing was slow and steady and hot on his neck. His dick was still knotted in her cunt, but he held her in place.

When he was younger, his dick would only stay knotted for a little while before he was ready to go again. Now it stayed knotted for at least half an hour, like it was on its own damn mission to make sure his semen made a baby.

He rolled his hips in a circle every now and then to hear her groan. Every time she gasped or moaned in her sleep, regardless of how quiet it was, he heard it, and it went straight to his dick.

When she started leaking milk again, the soldiers were there, sucking her tits. A couple of them closed their eyes, looking damn precious while they sucked. The majority kept their eyes open, smirking at Brock while their mouths were wrapped around a nipple. A few slid their fingers over her clit, laughing when the Asset jerked up and made Brock groan.

Brock rocked up into her for as long as his knot lasted. When he got hard again, he started trying to knot her a second time. She woke up a little bleary eyed while he was fucking her, but Brock smiled at her.

He ran a hand over her hair. “Aw, sweetheart, did I wake you?”

The other soldiers chuckled. The Asset didn’t answer, but Brock was all soft touches by now, and he caressed her face. It made her go so pliant, her head going back to resting on his shoulder while she stared up at him. He didn’t realize it was this easy to get her to do whatever he wanted.

Brock had her stand up and turn around so she was sitting on his cock facing him. He placed a hand on the back of her head and guided her head closer toward him. She didn’t seem to know what he was doing, but she didn’t make a fuss.

He nudged a thumb along her bottom lip. “Open your mouth a little.”

The Asset had a soft looking mouth. He’d stared at enough times when it wasn’t muzzled. If Brock wasn’t a little worried about her biting down, he’d shove his cock in her mouth without a moment’s hesitation. Instead he slotted their mouths together, reveling in the way she moaned. Her mouth tasted a little like blood, but he had worse. He had gone down on a few omegas when they were on their period. A little coppery taste was nothing in comparison. Anyways, blood play hadn’t scared Brock off in a long, long time.

Brock squeezed her ass while he pumped his cock into her. She didn’t fight it, just rested her head on his shoulder and went back to sleep like she was made for this purpose alone. Such a good omega. It made him a little awestruck how ingenious Zola had to be in order to remove all traces of this behavior.

Brock would have to worry about discipline when the plane finally came to pick them up. He honestly couldn’t decide what Hydra higher-ups would’ve preferred having the Asset do—go into a mild heat and have an alpha help her body’s chemistry calm down before it went too far, or be left in isolation and have to deal with her body strongly overcompensating and possibly overcoming whatever Zola had done. And going into isolation would’ve meant letting the Asset be inside her own head, and that could trigger an episode, which was never a good sight. At least the technicians could always break a bond and give her a nice little mind wipe and turn her back into the perfect Winter Soldier.

It wasn’t hard to break bonds.


End file.
